


War Games

by euphowolf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: Written as a belated birthday gift for a friend. Camilla "helps" Corrin prepare for her next campaign.





	

Camilla strolled leisurely forward, her hips sashaying lightly from left to right. She liked the way her heels clacked satisfyingly against the floor, the sound purposefully echoing down the hallway. Her heart leapt in an uncharacteristically girlish manner as she thought ahead to what awaited her, although no one would be able to tell from the calm, measured steps she took. In truth, she wanted to get to her destination as quickly as possible; it took all of her willpower not to break into a run. Corrin always brought out this impatient side of her - although she still always had enough self-control to contain herself. There was no use in rushing. She had all the time in the world, and besides, Camilla had long learned that delayed gratification was the sweetest gratification there was.

The Nohrian princess approached the room she was told she’d find Corrin in, and for all her self-control, she couldn’t stop her mouth from pulling into a small smile of anticipation at the sight of her adoptive younger sister hunched over some large tomes in intense concentration. She was so focused, it seemed, that she didn’t even hear Camilla walk in. Camilla watched fondly for a moment, admiring the delicate curve of Corrin’s ear as she tucked a few strands of her silvery hair behind it. Thoughts of running her tongue along that curve and listening to the younger girl gasp, however, snapped her out of her reverie soon enough. 

She snuck up quietly behind Corrin and playfully covered the other girl’s eyes with her hands, making a point of leaning over the back of the chair and pressing her breasts up against Corrin’s shoulders. 

“Guess who,” she whispered huskily.

Corrin sat bolt upright, sputtering. She turned around quickly in her chair, looking up at Camilla in harried confusion. 

“C-Camilla, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Camilla peeked around her adoptive sister to peer at the books before her. “A History of Nohrian Military Efforts. Fascinating reading, my dear Corrin.” She placed her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders, squeezing them gently. She imagined pushing those same shoulders down to bend Corrin over the table and almost purred at the delectable image. “Why don’t you take a break from your studies?”

Corrin shook her head, her delicate curls swaying with the movement. “My first solo campaign is next week, Camilla. I need to prove myself to Garon… I can’t screw this up.”

Camilla clicked her tongue in annoyance. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Corrin when she was concentrating so seriously - in fact, she quite liked the cute face she made when she was trying to focus - but she resented the reminder that her dear sister would be going away soon. Garon was always one for testing his potential successors, and he was sending Corrin off on a month-long expedition to put down several unruly tribes. They would not be seeing each other for at least a month.

If there was one thing Camilla hated, it was being deprived of what was rightfully hers.

The elder princess dispelled thoughts of the near future and returned to the moment at hand. She wasn’t going to let anything spoil her precious time alone with Corrin.

“I’d be happy to help you… study,” she murmured, letting her long fingers caress the back of the younger girl’s neck. “It’s easy to remember things when you have incentives, you know.”

Corrin wavered uncertainly; Camilla could tell her resolve was weakening, and coils of excitement stirred within her. Just a few more pushes and Corrin would be eating out of the palm of her hand.

“What sort of incentives?’” asked Corrin quietly. Camilla suppressed a smirk of triumph. Without further ado, she slid herself onto Corrin’s lap so that she was facing her, straddling the younger girl’s legs with her knees on either side of the other’s thighs.

Startled, Corrin instinctively recoiled, her back hitting the chair. Camilla watched in amusement as her sister averted her eyes to avoid staring at her chest; the elder princess had made sure to wear a blouse that properly accentuated her cleavage.

“Incentives like… this,” she answered, her voice dripping with suggestiveness, and pulled Corrin in for a kiss. Their breaths mingled as their lips touched, and Camilla shivered with delight. She wanted to sink her teeth into Corrin, to bite hard and draw blood, and she had to remind herself to slow down. Instead, she settled for a soft nibble. She was rewarded with a slight gasp from Corrin, and the younger girl wrapped her arms around Camilla’s waist and pulled her closer. Heat rose in the pit of Camilla’s stomach as she basked in the feeling of pressing up against Corrin’s body.

Teasingly, she dipped the tip of her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Corrin’s tongue met hers eagerly, and her hands slipped lower, rubbing over Camilla’s thighs. For a brief moment, Camilla considered abandoning her original plan and letting Corrin do whatever she liked. Her desire to torture her sister won out, though, and she pulled back, breaking off the kiss. Corrin’s flushed and desperate expression told her she had made the right choice. Her sister stared up at her expectantly, and Camilla thrilled at the feeling of total control. 

“Now, my dear…” Camilla tangled her fingers in Corrin’s silky hair and pulled gently, forcing Corrin to crane her head back and expose her pretty, white neck. “Would you be so kind as to tell me what year the Nohrian military was officially established?”

Corrin’s brow furrowed in adorable bemusement and Camilla couldn't help but smile.

“W-what? Camilla, I -”

“Why, Corrin, haven't you been studying at all?” The elder princess pressed her lips lightly against Corrin’s neck and continued speaking. “Don't tell me all those hours spent in this library have been wasted.”

Camilla could tell by the way that Corrin swallowed hard that she was starting to catch on to the game her older sister was trying to play. 

“Y-Year 137. Two years after the kingdom had formally - Ah!” Camilla bit down into Corrin’s flesh and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. She lingered, savoring the faint taste of salt on her tongue. 

“That's correct,” she said, letting her breath blow hot over Corrin’s skin. The younger girl shivered beneath her. 

Camilla sat back in Corrin’s lap, almost idly undoing the buttons on her blouse. Corrin shrugged out of it, letting the garment drop to the floor as her older sister pondered about what she would quiz her on next.

“Question two: what was our agreement with the Ice Tribe after it was conquered and became subject to Nohrian rule?”

Corrin rattled off the answer in as few words as possible, then immediately leaned in to kiss Camilla again. Camilla started to chuckle, but even with all her self control, she couldn’t help but gasp when her foster sister grabbed her ass tightly, lifting her in one fluid motion to set her on the table. She broke away from Camilla, panting heavily, and Camilla noted the smoldering fire in her eyes as she stared straight at her. 

“Next. Question,” she growled, and Camilla’s lips curved upwards wickedly.

“My, aren’t you impatient,” she purred. “Let’s see… can you tell me the most strategic way to lead an army unnoticed into Wolfskin territory from Fort Dragonfall?” 

Corrin frowned a little; Camilla could tell she was taken aback by the unexpectedly complicated question. Camilla took the opportunity to casually stand up and spin Corrin around so that the younger girl was backed up against the table instead. She loved it when Corrin attempted to take charge, but in the end, she much preferred it when she herself was on top. 

“Time’s up,” she teased, grinding her hips against Corrin’s and causing her sister to moan deep in her throat. 

“Gods, Camilla… please…” 

Camilla knew that Corrin could barely string a sentence together at this point, let alone remember where Mount Garou was even located. Still, she did not relent. She was  _ determined _ to make Corrin work for her pleasure. 

“Now, what kind of teacher would I be if I rewarded you before you gave me an answer?” Corrin hissed as Camilla ghosted her fingers over her hip bone, snapping at the band of her underwear. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

“W-well, Poacher’s Forest is directly between Fort Dragonfall and Kaen Peak… I’d lead an army through the woods to avoid detection…” 

Camilla let her squirm pitifully for a moment as she looked up at her with pleading eyes, basking in the unconcealable lust they both had for each other. 

“I suppose that’s a good enough answer.” Without further ado, she pushed Corrin down, pinning her against the table. Using one hand to brace herself, she slid the other down Corrin’s pants, wasting no time in finding the slickness between her legs. 

“Here’s your prize,” she whispered, then inserted a single finger deep into the other girl’s pussy. 

Corrin let out a long, drawn-out whimper and she arched her back. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Camilla, that feels so good - Mm!” She jolted as Camilla eased in another finger, bucking her hips needfully against the flow of the other’s movements. Camilla curled her fingers, hitting Corrin’s most vulnerable spots. Her foster sister had always been such a capable, innocent child and she took a special satisfaction in watching her normally cool exterior crumble completely. This was the true Corrin: hot, defenseless, and getting fucked during broad daylight in the castle library. 

Camilla pressed a wet kiss to Corrin’s collarbone as she continued to pump her fingers in and out to a steady rhythm. “My beautiful Corrin,” she murmured, dragging her teeth across her delicate skin. She made her way downwards, leaving a trail of pink down the younger girl’s body. She wanted Corrin to remember her every time she looked into the mirror and saw those love bites. “Mine,” they seemed to spell out. “Mine, mine, mine.” 

When she finally reached the lower half of Corrin’s body, she pulled her hand away, eliciting a whine of protest from the girl. Camilla laughed throatily.

“Be patient, my dear,” she cooed, slowly sliding off Corrin’s pants. “Good things  _ come _ to those who wait.” She knelt to take off Corrin’s panties, then hummed to herself quietly as she admired the view. 

Camilla settled herself so that her shoulders were directly under Corrin’s thighs. Corrin herself caught on quickly and shifted quickly, parting her legs so that Camilla could rest her head comfortably between them. 

“Good girl.” Camilla chuckled as she felt Corrin shiver from the sensation of her breath blowing over groin. She prolonged the delay in gratification, kissing Corrin’s thighs instead, even though all she wanted to do was bury her face in Corrin’s sweet, musky scent. 

Corrin wriggled in anguish, trying desperately to scoot closer to Camilla. “Camilla,  _ please _ …” she gasped, her voice thick with single-minded desire. “I need…” 

Camilla dug her nails into the other girl’s skin as she continued to kiss everywhere but where Corrin wanted her to. “Hmm? What do you need? I won’t know unless you tell me, darling.”

“ _ I need you to fuck me _ .” Corrin snarled out the words, making them almost incomprehensible. Once she started, she couldn’t stop. “Please Camilla, I need you to eat me out and I want to feel you inside me and I need you to  _ fuck me _ .” 

Camilla could have sighed with satisfaction. There was the Corrin she wanted to see - the wanting, lustful, positively desperate Corrin she wanted burned into her memory before they had to part. 

“What a good girl, being so honest… here's your reward.” She pressed her mouth to Corrin’s dripping cunt, letting her tongue be saturated with the taste of her.

Corrin’s response was immediate. She bucked wildly, letting out a low-pitched groan and tangling her fingers possessively in Camilla’s hair, pulling hard to bring her closer. Camilla obliged, pushing her tongue deep into Corrin until she felt like she was drowning in her.

“Camilla… oh gods, don't stop, Camilla…” Each time Corrin repeated her name, an electric thrill ran through the whole of her body. The heat between her legs had been steadily growing and now it felt like a roaring fire. It took all her self-restraint to resist seeking release; Corrin came first. 

With one hand, she steadied herself against Corrin, making sure her mouth kept busy even as she adjusted herself. She removed her other hand from Corrin’s thigh and began working two fingers in and out of Corrin’s pussy, all the while tracing circles around the younger girl’s clit with her tongue. 

Corrin’s grip tightened on Camilla’s hair. “ _ Yes _ ,” she hissed fiercely. “There, Camilla, right there, oh god -”

Her words devolved into a long moan of ecstasy as Camilla thrusted with increasing speed. She clenched tight around Camilla’s fingers as she threw her head back, riding out the waves of a climax more intense than any she’d had before. Camilla did not relent, drawing out the orgasm as long as she could. 

Finally, Corrin went limp, her energy spent. Camilla removed her head from between Corrin’s legs and slowly stood. She looked down upon her lover, sprawled among the books on the large library table. Chest heaving, hair disheveled, Corrin gazed up at her, her half-open eyes still glazed over with pleasure. There was only one word to describe how Camilla felt at that moment - powerful, just as a Nohrian princess should be. 

Corrin sat up after a few long seconds, still breathing hard from the exertion. Camilla cupped her cheek lovingly and tilted her face up.

“Well, darling? Did you learn anything?”

Corrin blushed and laughed weakly. “I think so.” She pulled Camilla closer to her and gave her an almost chaste kiss on the lips. “I learned a lot.”

“Good…” Camilla placed one knee on top of the table, half-straddling Corrin’s lap again. She knew that Corrin, with her legs bare, could feel that she had soaked through her panties as she was fucking her. Right on cue, Corrin’s eyes widened and she glanced down at Camilla’s groin, then back up again.

Camilla smiled sweetly. “Ready for your next lesson?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how difficult it was to find relevant Fire Emblem Fates lore Camilla could ask Corrin about? Way more difficult than necessary, which just goes to show that the FE:F team made no effort whatsoever in world-building.


End file.
